User blog:ScottKazama/Datamined AE Cast Detail Templates/Murakumo Zero
Akatsuki Zero, later known as Murakumo Zero, or simply Murakumo (Original Evil Thunder God), is one of the main antagonists of Akatsuki En-Eins series, where he is commonly a final boss of his debut game Akatsuki Blitzkampf and its Ausf. Acshe update, then as one of the sub-bosses in the sequel En-Eins Perfektewelt. He returns in'' Blazblue Cross Tag Battle ''where he is one of the Season 2 DLC playable characters. Bio At the time of the previous War, he was a military officer, stationed in Germany, who planned actions for an inspection group on military affairs, dispatched here. During this position, he got in touch with a religious society called Perfecti Fleets, and had established the Military Technique Research facility, nicknamed "Gessellschaft". Towards the end of the War, news from Berlin are interrupted. 50 years ago, he had a history with his rival Sai, and the one who responsible for putting the Experiment 1, who would currently be named Akatsuki into his supposed doom, but failed after he is revealed to have survived years later. He and Mycale happens to have a competition over their leadership to lead Gessellschaft. He had Adler and Valkyria to conduct multiple Elektrosoldat and Templeritter clones based on the said soldiers, and revived Blitztank project for their expanding army, stealing Fritz's old research. Murakumo created multiple clones of himself as his eyes and ears, one of them being Ni Kanae's superior Senke Misa at JADF, and the superiors of both Marilyn Sue Da Jie and Da Wei of Black Hand mafia, In Fu. The reason why he cloned himself, Murakumo aware that Akatsuki will kill him in revenge after learning his surviving and begin to learn a bit of Mycale's possession spell, should Akatsuki killed him. Although he lost In Fu,, whom Marilyn rightfully killed under Mycale's request and lead Wei to eventually learning the further truth, Murakumo still have Senke, and manage to possess him at brick of his original body's death. Murakumo Zero was a member of the Population Adjustment Council (Human Inquisition), which fulfilled the ambition of a human genocide plan to reduce population, and was deeply rooted in the military and police. However, the means of genocide is achieved by the Knights of the New Cathedral. Murakmo occupies a building that appeared at the South Pole in search of “more” and tries to become a god. Because he uses Senke's body, his disappearance cause Kanae to find him since he manage to avoid her suspicious. Trivia * Considered that he is the original Akatsuki, he shares voice actors with him, so as the rest of the clone. * The reason why he is named Murakumo Zero, instead of simply "Murakumo" unofficially is to avoid to be mistaken for another character from Senran Kagura, who is a female and is one of the supporting protagonists. * In Cross Tag, Murakumo Zero's new super is similar to that of Ex-Prominence used by Arika's fighting series character, Doctrine Dark. Category:Blog posts